


Pocket Sized! Blackpink

by ZellaSunshine



Series: Pocket Sized! Kpop [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, because apparently that's all i can write lmao, bullet oneshot, its soft and fluffy, pocket sized! blackpink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Soft content™





	Pocket Sized! Blackpink

Jennie

  * *pokes your cheek*


  * “Hey. heeeeey."


  * *giggles* “i looooooove you”


  * Likes playing hide and seek


  * Sometimes gets tired and falls asleep while you’re playing


  * You’ll find her a bit later, curled up behind a stack of books



Jisoo

  * Loves coming to class with you!


  * Will sneak into your bag before you leave


  * Pops out during your first class


  * *whispers* ‘I brought snacks’


  * Peeks over your shoulder during lessons


  * *points* what’s that say



Rose

  * Disney ballads at 3am?


  * Yes


  * O f t e n


  * Has a small stuffed bear (it was a keychain but shhh)


  * Loves it more than breathing


  * Carries it around on her back like a backpack



Lisa

  * Y e l l s


  * A lot


  * A smol bean filled with lots of energy


  * Very excitable


  * *Jumps up and down on your shoulder*


  * Gives cheek smoochies when very happy


  * Likes when you help her wrap up in one of your scarves


  * “Look its a blanket burrito!”




End file.
